1. Technical Field
This invention relates to dental x-ray films and, more particularly, to a dry powder-coated dental x-ray film having flavored and/or anesthetic properties and thereby providing a user with relaxed and enjoyable dental x-ray experience.
2. Prior Art
To have a healthy smile, the American Dental Association recommends that consumers visit a dentist office at least twice a year for a routine cleaning. A trip to the dentist office also often involves having X-rays taken of the teeth and gums. X-rays are pictures of the teeth, bones, and soft tissues which are utilized to find problems with the teeth, mouth, and jaw. X-ray pictures can show cavities, hidden dental structures (such as wisdom teeth), and bone loss that cannot be seen during a visual examination. Dental X-rays may also be done as follow-up after dental treatments. Bitewing X-rays are used to check for decay between the teeth and to show how well the upper and lower teeth line up. They also show bone loss when severe gum disease or a dental infection is present. There are five types of X-rays commonly utilized by dentists: bitewing, periapical, occlusal, and panoramic.
Regardless of what type of X-ray a dentist may choose to utilize, having X-rays performed can be extremely uncomfortable for the patient. During an X-ray, the dentist or dental X-ray technician will have the patient bite down on a small piece of cardboard or plastic which holds the actual X-ray film. Some people may gag on the original bitter taste of plastic or cardboard with XCP holder that holds the X-ray film. This is especially prevalent with young children who often find biting down on X-ray film to be a miserable and uncomfortable experience.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a powder-coated dental x-ray film having anesthetic and/or flavored properties that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides a user with a more relaxed and enjoyable dental x-ray experience.